Mason A. Patel
= History = Hailing from the South Eastern part of America in Charleston, South Carolina, Mason is a Satyr who knows what he wants. His parents brought him from West India to live in America with them when he was two. He knows very little of his own culture as his family quickly embraced all that Charleston had to offer. While Satyr were common in his home country, the change in environment came a change in his family's daily routine. His mother, a Satyr herself, taught him many things about Alchemic Sciences; showing him that Science was the wise man's trade and telling him that 'magic' was just the fools explanation for science. It was she, who showed him how to mix the potions and salves that would later aid him in his travels. The irony not being lost on him that they themselves were 'magical beings', but that's a trait that could easily be explained away by a genetic evolutionary anomaly, right? Mason's father was the one who funded their trip to America, having been offered a chance to teach entomology at the College of Charleston, all be it having to deal with privileged idiots who made fun of his accent. Mason's family did well, they prospered in Charleston and his mother even opened a Holistic Medicine shop that was affordable for those not in the upper class that would wear their fancy attire to head down to the Dock Street Theater every weekend. It wasn't until Mason was in College himself that his father started drinking. Mason was seventeen at the time and at first didn't fight his father on it. Years of hurtful discrimination, no matter that Mason's family was in a nice house and owned their own business, had taken a tole on his father and he, sadly enough, took it out on his wife and son. Mysteriously though, after Mason got out of the hospital from a more serious recent injury after his college graduation, his father just so happened to vanish and was found some days later by the Battery dock-walk in the downtown area. Even stranger so his mother seemed to get along well for someone who'd just lost her husband. Mason and his mother found peace for a time. They made off well by selling items from their shop and Mason even took up the teaching position his father left behind until he met a young man named Thackory, who really wasn't but a year younger then himself. They began a rather promiscuous relationship under much discretion. Mason would sing silly songs and make ridiculous concoctions to show his affections for Thackory, however, like many times before in Mason's life his happiness with Thackory did not last and he found him hung outside of his home with a sign around his neck reading, 'all sinners will burn'. After the funeral, to which Mason's mother forced him not to attend for his own safety, it was rather easy to use a crystal, map, and herbal mixture to find the rogues who'd killed Mason's love. Blood is so messy but a poisoned monkshood blade is much more satisfying then a few drops in a drink of moonshine. He fled that night, under the worry that what he'd done would be traced back to his family somehow. He knew his mother had friends who would take care of her. As he sailed across the ocean in the rear cargo hold of a tanker ship it was difficult for Mason to decide what he would miss more about Charleston. His mother, who taught him how to survive or the freedom that came in those cobbled dark streets. Mason knew life could have been worse in America, many died from starvation or illness when they arrived. He had thrived in a new country and he supposed he would again. Will and profit would be his certainties in Germany. Love was a fools errand. Money could not be killed or die. This much, he knew he could trust. =Personality= Quirks Mason chews his bottom lip when mulling over formulas. =Physical Traits= Leafy green eyes and deep rosewood skin bearing moles all over his body. His lower, hove half, is like that of a Blackbuck from his native land in India. Mason's hair is dark inky black as well but he himself has no tattoos or scars other then a few on his back thighs. =Abilities= Strengths Upfront and classy about it Mason will tell you what he wants from the get go, even if the wording may be misleading at times. He is also kinder then he first appears, mostly to kids as he was abused as a child himself. Weaknesses Mason has a weaknesses for a good business investment. If the money is right he's been known to compromise his morals. (even if he feels worse then if he'd let the money go after things are said and done) Other Skills Cooking Southern food and making sweet tea with lemon wedges. Mason's also a great host and doesn't mind a guest or four. =Personal Items= *Small water flask, *Field journal for plants/bug recordings *Small tool kit for harvesting *Satchel of money/trinkets to trade or sell in exchange for goods =Character Relationships= *He is still learning about others and has not yet decided who is friend and who is foe Category:Inactive Category:Fae Category:Player:Sawin Category:Streitstadt Characters